


Love Killa

by foenixs



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Death, Drabble, F/M, Female Reader, Filming of a sexual act, Smut, Unprotected Sex, Use of a Camera, Vaginal Sex, mentions of oral sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foenixs/pseuds/foenixs
Summary: Minhyuk (as Patrick Bateman) fucks you on his couch.
Relationships: Minhyuk/Reader





	Love Killa

**Author's Note:**

> the drabble is directly inspired by the mv and the movie American Psycho (maybe you'll know which scenes I'm referencing)

Minhyuk sat on the couch, motioning you to come sit on his lap.  
Your clothes discarded across the room, you trembled as you slowly walked over to the seated man.  
The camera, which Minhyuk had planted in the middle of the room bored holes into your back as it was filming your every move.  
You could feel his hard member through his pants, as you climbed onto him. 

Minhyuk was silent as he stared you up and down, his red lipstick highlighting his soft lips.  
Your hands moved down to undo his pants and both of you watched as his cock sprung free from its restraints.  
The tip of his cock matched with the colour of his lips and you thought he was stunning like this. 

You were still dripping from the motions his tongue had left on your clit and you were all too eager to feel him inside you, grabbing his cock and lining it up with your entrance.  
You knew he hated teasing and he knew you liked it rough, so he thrusted his hips up into you without further warning.

Feeling so good all full and stretched out you bounced on him like he taught you to.  
Your nails dug into his shoulder pads and your head was thrown back as he teased your overly sensitive clit.  
You could feel your orgasm rain down on you and Minhyuk grabbed the back of your head to pull you in for a kiss, muffling your final moans.  
His lips were soft like cotton and sweet like… poison.  
Your head started spinning and you felt yourself become dizzy as you collapsed onto Minhyuk’s chest.

This might be his new favourite tape.


End file.
